degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-26446586-20150623221953
Here's my renewed view on Clexa. I do not ship them anymore and the reasons below I hope clearly state why, I have changed my stance on them before as is my right as a viewer and I hope no-one thinks less of me for doing so again. Here it is: I hated Clexa at first. I'm pretty sure I was one of the first ones to voice my disdain for them on the wiki as I found them extremely problematic: it was random and an insult to the memory of Finn who Lexa refused to show mercy to. Lexa would always be associated with that event that caused Clarke so much pain. However, I grew to like the idea of them when I realised that it wasn't made a big deal that Clarke was bisexual, she just gave in to an attraction. Now, I did not ship Clexa because it was a same-sex pairing, but I did appreciate how strong Lexa was and that Clarke could find guidance in her. I loved the idea of what they could be in that Lexa could show her vulnerabilities to someone who would never judge her and Clarke could find a fleeting solace in a person who too lost a love. Upon reflection, it was more of what they could be than what they were. It is undeniable that they are random, though. It's great to see more LGBT representation and it's not about putting a character against heteronormative standards, but before the kiss there had never been so much as a hint to a romantic attraction or build up that could hint to the possibility of there being an underlying desire for one another. They have not formed that undeniable level of understanding nor did they have the chance to showcase the progression of their relationship in the way Linctavia or Wicken have. It wasn't developed in that way where from the first moment I could get behind it, or eventually grow to fully be able to put past issues to rest, thus I initially had a problem with it: that's why I struggle to ship Clexa and Flarke. That level of development, in my opinion, was given to Bellarke. I have always maintained that I prefer them to Clexa as I felt there was more history there that made it hard to make both of the ships comparable. There is an attraction between Clarke and Lexa, I do still believe that, but these days I'm finding it hard to overlook all their many flaws. I was very vocal about my concern for them due to Lexa's part in Finn's demise. Now, yes, I did brush that aside because I do feel like Lexa will always do best by her people and put them first. But that was Clarke's first love. She begged Lexa to show him mercy and was denied that chance to see her friend live: it is insulting to the memory of Finn to want Clexa to get together less than two weeks after he died. I wouldn't even want that for Bellarke. And I do feel that Lexa isn't a *complete* bad influence on Clarke as she helped her realise that you put your people first no matter what, but there is not that support there. She abandoned her when Clarke needed her most (though I do understand why). In contrast, Bellamy was alongside Clarke at Mount Weather willing to suffer the pain with her for their people: he's able to be her strength in a way that Lexa's position will never allow her to be. I don't care about the gender or sexuality of the characters. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE LOVE LOVE that we finally have a bisexual female lead, but I want to see an attraction with proper build up. For example, I shipped Bellarke since the second or third episode, but I STILL don't want them together yet as I want to see more progression with their relationship in a romantic context, though I have no doubt that Bellamy loves her. Clexa doesn't make me feel that way, it took me a long time to realise I spent more time trying to justify them than actually fully loving them. I'm not fully against them depending on how they are handled in the new season but they nowhere near match my love for Bellarke and I think I prefer them in theory than canon. I hope I was clear xD